Snow falling down
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: For Random. Swift. 13's contest. It's Christmas Eve and Shiori is trying to confess her love for Shinobu (Crap summary) (ShinobuXOC) based off of the story "It was Real." From chicken soup for the teen's soul.


**Demon: Hey guys.**

**Shiori: (Zero g OC) why am I here again?**

**Demon: because I'm entering Swift's contest an you're the OC that I'm using!**

**Shiori: why did you have to pick me out of all the other OC's in the world?**

**Gin: (who will not be in this story) sometimes it's best not to ask. Believe me *shudders***

**Demon: thank you Gin, now say the disclaimer Shiori!**

**Shiori: fine! Tiger demon of light doesn't own MFB or chicken soup fir the soul (since the story is based off of a story that Demon read in the book). she only owns me.**

**Demon: and Yes I know it's nowhere near Christmas but oh well! I'm in a Christmas-y mood today!**

**Gin: but here's a description of Shiori since Demon wasn't able to fit it in with the story. (She's very sorry)**

**Appearance: Shiori has light purple wavy hair that was tied into pigtails that reached her waist with bangs that were just barely swept away from her pale green eyes. She had a light peach skin color, a rectangle shaped figure and equally sized legs and torso. **

**Outfit: She wears a light red long sleeved t shirt with sleeves that were a bit to long for her arms so they reached the end of her palms. Over the red shirt she wore a gray short sleeved hoodie with a red and white striped lining on the inside. Along with pale blue denim jean shorts, white knee socks and red converse.**

**Demon: so on with the story!**

**(Couple: ShinobuXShiori)**

* * *

(Shiori's POV)

It was real. The night was real. It wasn't a dream. Dreams don't fell this real. You may have been dreaming but I wasn't. It was real.

I was at Shinobu's house that day, the only place i wanted to be. My curfew was 10:00 pm, So when it was getting near 10 we started heading to my house.

When we stepped outside we noticed that his car was almost buried in a thick coat of snow. He sighed at the thought of brushing it off.

"Why don't we just walk home?" I suggested subtly. He immediately jumped at the idea even though it was below freezing.

Walking home was like the countless of years past when he walked me home, before he got his car. He was my best friend in the whole world and he still is. That's really important to me in a boyfriend. To know that we're best friends too.

We talked about Christmas (Since it was Christmas Eve) and the magic it used to hold. I remembered waking up as a little girl. December 25th certainly had magic for young kids, but not young adults. Christmas was just an ordinary day for us where we just exchange presents. It was nice and all, but it wasn't special.

We walked to my door where we stopped and smiled. His smile was big and exited like he'd never been happier. We hugged good night and as we pulled away, I whispered "thank you. For putting the magic back in Christmas."

He nodded and smiled as I knew he would. "Good night." He whispered. He waited outside until I got in the house.

Sometimes I cry. I just break down and cry. I don't always have a reason. It just happens.

I went to my room, flopped on my bed and just cried. I bawled my eyes out. This time it wasn't because I was sad. It was because I was happy. Happier than I'd ever been or thought I'd be. Things that made me unhappy didn't even matter anymore. I had fallen in love with him. I couldn't help it. _When had this happened? Why didn't I see it coming?_

He wasn't the perfect Prince Charming, and he had his flaws. But they were the kind I flaws I looked for in a guy. I didn't want a Prince Charming; it would be too much pressure. I didn't want a guy that would treat me like a princess. I just wanted a guy that would be my best friend, and what better person than my best friend?

I thought about the books I'd read, stories of people who never said that one special thing to the one they loved. I didn't want to be one of those people. I didn't want to wait another minute. "Okay." I decided. "I was going to tell him the next time I saw him."

I wiped my tears away and stood up to look out the window. There he was, walking under the streetlight in the snow. I needed to tell him at that moment. My mind was set. I put my coat on and ran outside. Not even thinking about the curfew I was breaking.

I knew exactly what I was doing and nothing else mattered at that moment. I didn't have a plan. All I knew was that I loved him and I had to tell him.

I ran until I could see him in the distance. Looking through the falling snow. I stopped for a minute thinking about the risk I was taking. _He might not… he probably wouldn't say those words back. He's never said those words to any other girl. So why me?_

But I didn't care! I knew he loved me anyway; I could tell in that goofy smile of his. It wasn't about him saying it, it was about me saying it. I just had to.

I continued running when I realized I was still crying. As I got closer he slowly turned around.

…and I ran right into his arms and cried on his shoulder. The only place I wanted to be. He stroked my hair and told me everything was going to be alright, which is a nice thing to say to someone who's crying, but I already knew everything was going to be alright, better than alright. I pulled away and told him what happened.

"I got into my room," I sobbed. "-and I just started crying. I cried because I love you and you make me so happy. I just love you and you don't need to say anything. I just love you and you need to know that."

He pulled me close. "I know." He whispered. "I love you too."

I remember all the snow in our hair and the melting snow dripping on our faces. I remember the snow falling down.

I remember him picking me up but he didn't have to because I was already flying. I remember the way the Christmas lights glittered off the snow. I remember when he kissed me. His lips warm in a world so cold. I remember when he hugged me and we stayed that way for a while.

When he looked at me I felt love.

But when he kissed me I fell in love.

Snow falling down.

* * *

**Demon: so what do you think.**

**Shiori: that was so sweet *blushes***

**Demon: so what did you guys think? Sorry it's so short and I'm sorry if Shinobu is kinda OOC. I don't really know what is personality is exactly like, and since there's no romance in Beyblade I don't know what he'd do in a romantic situation.**

**Gin: anyway, I'm afraid we have some bad news for you guys. You guys know FlameSolaria99 (Flame) right? Well she has a tumor and is getting an operation today. So please pray that she'll be okay. She's become a huge part of this fandom!**

**Shiori: Give her your prayers! **


End file.
